


Mirror

by merryghoul



Category: Schneewittchen | Snow White (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Gen, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: Three times the Queen visited the Magic Mirror.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [For the Three Sentences Ficathon; prompt was "Any fairy tale, any, third time's the charm."](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/151259.html?thread=5321691#t5321691)

The first time the Queen asked the magic mirror about the fairest person in the land, it responded by saying she was the fairest person in the land.

The second time the Queen asked the magic mirror about the fairest person in the land, it responded by saying Snow White was the fairest person in the land.

Little did the Queen know that when she asked about the new Queen who was the fairest in the land, Snow White, she'd fly into a rage that gave her a heart attack at Snow White's wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm certain the Queen visited the Mirror more than three times in Snow White, but I wanted to highlight some of the more notable moments of the Queen and the Mirror.


End file.
